1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to movement transmission mechanisms for use in automotive doors, and more particularly to the movement transmission mechanisms of a type that can be installed in the door in such a manner as to allow a window pane of the door to have a satisfied width, that is, a satisfied size in a fore-and-aft direction of the associated motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, a prior art movement transmission mechanism for an automotive door will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 6 is a partially sectioned plan view of a slide door 1 for a motor vehicle, to which the prior art movement transmission mechanism is practically applied. The slide door 1 comprises an outer panel 2 and an inner panel 3 between which a certain space is defined. A window pane 4 is vertically movably received in the space. An outside door handle 5 is connected to an outer surface of the outer panel 2. A locking/unlocking mechanism 6 is connected to an inner surface of the inner panel 3. An outside lever 7 is installed in the space beside a front edge of the window pane 4, that extends straightly from the outside door handle 5 to a part of the locking/unlocking mechanism 6.
When the outside door handle 5 is manipulated, the movement of the same is transmitted through the outside lever 7 and the locking/unlocking mechanism 6 to a release lever to cause a door latch to take an unlocked condition. With this, the slide door 1 becomes ready for opening.
However, due to provision of the outside lever 7 that extends straightly from the outside door handle 5 to the locking/unlocking mechanism 6, the window pane 4 fails to have a satisfied width, that is, a satisfied dimension in the fore-and-aft direction of the associated motor vehicle.
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 10-317739 discloses a measure to provide such a window pane with a satisfied width. That is, in the measure, for transmitting the movement of an outside door handle to the locking/unlocking mechanism, a transmission link mechanism including a sub-link, a bell crank and an open rod is used, that is arranged to straddle a front edge of the window pane.
However, the transmission link mechanism disclosed by the publication has a number of parts installed therein, that inevitably increases the cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a movement transmission mechanism for an automotive door, that is free of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an arrangement for use in a door. The door includes outer and inner panels which are combined to define therebetween a given space. The arrangement comprises a window pane vertically movably installed in the given space; an actuating device connected to the outer panel; an actuated device connected to the inner panel; and a movement transmission mechanism for transmitting a movement of the actuating device to the actuated device, the movement transmission mechanism including a U-shaped arm structure that straddles an edge of the window pane leaving a space therebetween.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an arrangement for use in an automotive slide door. The door includes outer and inner panels which are combined to define therebetween a given space. The arrangement comprises a window pane vertically movably installed in the given space; an outside door handle connected to the outer panel; a locking/unlocking mechanism connected to the inner panel, the locking/unlocking mechanism having an outside lever which induces an unlocked condition of an associated door latch when pivoted in a given direction; and a movement transmission mechanism for transmitting a movement of the outside door handle to the outside lever of the locking/unlocking mechanism to induce the unlocked condition of the door latch, the movement transmission mechanism comprising a U-shaped arm structure including a first side wall portion that faces an inside surface of the window pane and is integral with the outside lever, a second side wall portion that faces an outside surface of the window pane and a bridge portion that extends between the first and second side wall portions in front of a front edge of the window pane; and a connecting rod having one end pivotally connected to the outside door handle and the other end pivotally connected to the second side wall portion of the U-shaped arm structure.